


Taking Chances

by Spacecadet72



Series: Be My Forever [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Anne Wheeler matches on a dating app with Phillip Carlyle, A-list actor and writer. She knows she's being catfished but is intrigued by his messages and lets herself start to fall for whoever he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this prompt.](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/138089432272/swingsetindecember-where-one-person-is-actually)
> 
> The second part should be up in the next couple of weeks. :D

“What about this one? He’s cute.”

Anne glanced down at her phone screen to look at the profile Lettie had stopped on. It was Friday night and after a couple of glasses of wine, Anne had finally agreed to let Lettie make her a profile on a dating app.

Anne shrugged. “Yeah, he’s cute.”

Lettie nodded and swiped right.

Lettie burst out laughing as the next profile popped up. “Oh, I know you’ll like this one,” Lettie said as she tried to control her laughter.

Anne looked and blushed. Phillip Carlyle, A-list actor and writer, looked up at her, a charming smile on his face and his bright blue eyes boring into hers. She’d had a crush on him since he first became big ten years ago. She had seen all of his movies, even the ones she’d known she’d hate. Lettie and W.D. thought it was hilarious.

“Should I swipe right?” Lettie asked, still giggling.

Anne shook her head. There was no way that Phillip Carlyle was actually using a dating app. She was sure that he had no trouble getting dates. He was currently single, but was often seen with various actresses and celebrities on his arm at events.

“I’m not looking to get catfished, Lettie,” Anne said, shaking her head.

“Oops,” Lettie said, not sounding at all contrite.

Anne looked down at the phone to see It’s a Match! Above her and Phillip’s profile pictures.

Anne rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Lettie.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not like you actually have to talk to whoever this guy actually is. Oh, look, here’s a picture of him with a puppy.”

Anne knew exactly what picture she was talking about. It had been part of a photoshoot that had killed the internet when it was released last year.

Except that when Anne looked down, it wasn’t the photo from the photoshoot. It was taken in a backyard, Phillip on his back while a small puppy crawled on him. It looked like it had been taken with someone’s phone. It was adorable and Anne felt her heart skip a beat. She’d never seen this picture before and wondered where this guy had found it.

Lettie looked through the last three pictures, only one of which Anne had seen before. This guy was good.

Lettie clicked on his profile next.

There were the things she expected, like how he enjoyed writing and performing, but his other likes surprised her.

“Dungeons and Dragons?” Anne asked in disbelief. “If this guy is pretending to be Phillip Carlyle, you’d think he’d pick cooler hobbies.”

A message notification popped up. From Phillip.

_Hey, beautiful,_ it began and Anne rolled her eyes. If the next sentence was a request for nudes she was deleting the app.

_What made you get into trapeze?_

Lettie gave an appreciative hum. “He’s smart. Knows to ask the important stuff.”

Anne had, at Lettie’s insistence, put up a few performance pictures from the circus. Anne had been hesitant because her performance leotard was sparkly and showed a lot of skin. When performing, it felt empowering, but putting the pictures on her profile had felt like relinquishing control. She was glad this guy had focused on her skill and not her outfit.

Letting handed Anne the phone, giving her a significant look.

“What, now?” Anne asked, suddenly nervous.

“Yes, now,” Lettie said with a laugh. “You know the answer to his question.”

Anne nodded. She did. She bit her lip, thinking for a moment before typing out a reply.

_I wanted to fly._

* * *

**Phillip** : _favorite color?_

**Anne** : _purple_

**Phillip** : _like your costume?_

**Anne** : _Darker than that, but a similar color yes._

**Phillip** : _Not pink like your wig? :)_

**Anne** : _:) That's a close second_

* * *

 

**Anne** : _So...Dungeons and Dragons?_

**Phillip** : _I know, it's super nerdy, but it's actually a lot of fun. I'm the Dungeon Master or DM, so I run the campaigns and it's just another way of storytelling and there's some thinking on your feet which is so different than the writing I normally do._

**Anne** : _Dungeon Master? :D_

**Phillip** : _shut up_

**Anne** : _No, sorry, I think it sounds really cool actually. I've never done it, but I can see the appeal. Even if it means you have a dumb name. :D_

**Phillip** : _thanks_

* * *

 

**Anne** : _What's your family like?_

**Phillip** : _I’m an only child and my parents…let’s just say I don’t have the best relationship with them_

**Anne** : _I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have asked_

**Phillip** : _no it’s fine. They were just really controlling when I was growing up, and now I’m old enough to not have to care what they think_

**Anne** : _That’s good. I’m glad_

**Phillip** : _What about your family?_

**Anne** : _It’s just my brother and me now. We share an apartment with a good friend of ours, and she’s become part of the family. I miss our parents, but I love our little family_

**Phillip** : _I’m sorry about your parents_

**Anne** : _Thank you_

**Phillip** : _But I’m glad you have people now_

**Anne** : _Me too. I don’t know what I’d do without them. But you must have people to support you even if your parents aren’t_

**Phillip** : _Oh, I do, but I don’t know if I’d call them family_

**Anne** : _That’s sad. Everyone needs family, even if they’re not actually blood relations. W.D. and Lettie (our roommate) are who I’m closest with but the whole circus is one big family. Complete with the bickering siblings dynamic, but I wouldn’t trade them for anything_

**Phillip** : _I’m kind of jealous, I never had siblings, biological or otherwise_

**Anne** : _They’re pretty great_

"What are you smiling about?"

Anne looked up at Lettie's question, still focused on her conversation with Phillip. "Just texting someone," she said without thinking.

"Is it Phillip?" Lettie asked, a shit eating grin wide on her lips.

Anne's blush was the only answer Lettie needed.

"You're calling him Phillip now?" W.D. asked, one eyebrow raised, speaking above Lettie's laughter.

Anne shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing. "It's easier. ’The guy who is pretending to be Phillip Carlyle' is kinda wordy."

W.D. stayed silent for a moment, looking worried. "Just be careful. You don't know who this guy is."

Anne nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not giving him any information he can do anything with. We just talk about things we like, books, movies, our hobbies, that kind of thing."

W.D. grunted, sounding like he didn't believe her, but didn't say anything.

\-----

**Phillip** : _Do you want to meet?_

Anne stared at the text, feeling like her brain was exploding. They had been messaging for several weeks now and she should have seen it coming, but thought he wouldn’t want to reveal his hand.

"Lettie, what do I do?" she asked, all but throwing her phone at her.

Lettie read the message quickly and looked up at Anne, her eyebrows raised. "Maybe he's ready to come clean about who he is?"

"What if he's a total creep?" Anne asked, her real fear bubbling to the surface. She had been enjoying their conversations so much, and while she didn't know who he was, it was safe. What if he didn't live up to the person she'd been getting to know? What if she didn't for him?

"Then W.D. and I will beat the crap out of him and we'll go get ice cream."

Anne laughed. "I knew we were friends for a reason."

"Damn straight," Letting said, pulling Anne in for a hug. "If you don't want to meet him, don't, but don't let your fears keep you from possibilities."

Anne nodded and took in a deep breath.

**Anne** : _That would be great. When and where?_

\------

Anne walked into the restaurant and walked up to the host station. "I'm meeting someone. He said the reservation was under Carlyle?" Anne said, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

The waiter's eyes widened and then he smiled and gestured for her to follow him. "Of course, he's already seated in the back."

She followed the waiter to a booth at the back. Phillip sat facing away from her, so all she could see was the back of his head. She took in a deep breath, steeling herself for whoever was in that booth.

"Here you go," the waiter said with a smile as they reached the booth. Anne thanked him and slid into the booth, only looking up once she sat down.

Phillip Carlyle himself sat across from her. Her eyes widened, and she had to try and focus over the sirens sounding in her head to hear what Phillip--Phillip Carlyle!--was saying to her.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Anne," he was saying his voice warm. When she didn't say anything, his brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?"

"You're Phillip Carlyle. You're actually Phillip Carlyle," Anne was finally able to get out, still not completely able to process what was happening.

Phillip nodded, now looking confused. "Of course, who did you think I was? I had my picture on my profile."

Anne shook her head. "I thought I was being catfished."

Phillip's eyebrows shot up. "And you still agreed to meet me?"

"I really enjoyed our conversations and wanted to see who you were. See if this could..." she trailed off, not sure she could finish the sentence. He was famous, how could she even imagine being part of his life?

"If this could go anywhere?" Phillip asked, reaching forward to take her hand. She pulled her hand back, not ready for that just yet.

"It could go somewhere, Anne. I'm the person you were talking to all these weeks. Nothing has changed."

"Nothing has changed?" Anne asked, wondering how he couldn't see it. "You're you and I'm nobody. People will wonder why you're with me."

"You're not nobody, Anne. You're amazing and smart and beautiful and I don't care what they think."

"You realize this will turn my life upside down? You're used to the attention, but I'm not. I don't know..."

Phillip looked guilty as she brought that up. "You're right. It will change things for you, and I'm sorry that being with me comes with that kind of attention. But I really like you Anne, and I want to date you. I think what we have together can be worth the obstacles."

Anne looked into his eyes, his bright blue eyes that she had seen on movie screens and posters countless times. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Phillip. I can't--I need to think."

Phillip nodded, looking disappointed. "I understand. But let me know what you decide when you do? Even if it's not what I want to hear?"

Anne nodded, she felt that she owed him that at least. "Of course."

With that she stood up and walked out of the restaurant, leaving him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to only be a oneshot and it keeps getting away from me. So here's chapter two, but there is still an epilogue that should be out sometime soon (but probably not as quickly as this chapter. :D)

“You’re back early, was he a creep?” Lettie asked as Anne walked into the apartment.

Anne had been in a daze the entire way back from the restaurant. It didn’t feel real yet.

“Anne?” W.D. asked, sounding concerned when Anne didn’t answer. “What is it?”

“He wasn’t a creep,” Anne said, moving to sit on the couch. “He was Phillip Carlyle.”

“What?” W.D. and Lettie asked, almost in unison.

Anne nodded. “I wasn’t being catfished. It was actually Phillip the whole time.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Lettie asked.

“How can I be with him? He’s famous and I’m just one of those girls obsessed with him. Not to mention that being with him would force me into the public eye. I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Hey, you’ve got a fan base of your own,” Lettie said, bumping Anne’s shoulder with hers.

Anne rolled her eyes. “Yeah, because being a trapeze artist and being a popular actor are totally the same.”

“So that’s it, it’s over?” W.D. asked.

Anne shook her head. “I don’t know. I told him I had to think about it.”

“Do you know what you’re going to do?”

Anne shook her head. “I have absolutely no idea.”

* * *

 

A week later, and Anne wasn’t any closer to making a decision. She certainly liked him, and agreed with him that they could really be something, but was it worth the cost of being with him? She wasn’t sure. She had spent the last several days rereading their conversations, and while they made her feel more secure in her feelings for him, she still felt torn.

Anne sighed. Maybe a movie would help distract her. Picking a random action movie, she got up and opened the DVD player to put the movie in. She sighed again when she saw what movie had been watched last—one of Phillip’s, a romantic comedy of all things.

It had seemed funny at the time watching one of his movies when she thought for sure that she wasn’t actually talking to him. Biting her lip, she hesitated a moment before closing the DVD player and sitting back down.

She started at the beginning, knowing that he wouldn’t show up until twenty minutes in giving her time to get into the movie.

Even with the buffer, it was shocking to see him come onto the screen, with a charming smile and well written one liner. She remembered how he had looked at the restaurant, so happy to see her until she’d been a coward and ran away.

She put her head in her hands and let out a groan of frustration. What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she just decide what to do?

“Yeah, that movie was never my favorite,” W.D. said as he stepped into the room.

Anne looked up at him and let her head fall back on the couch.

“W.D. tell me what to do.”

He shook his head with a chuckle. “You wouldn’t listen even if I thought it was a good idea. Sorry, sis, but you gotta figure this one out on your own.”

Anne groaned again. “It’s so hard. I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you like this guy?”

Anne nodded. “I really do.”

“And is he worth everything you’ll go through by being with him?”

Anne sighed. “I think so, but what if it doesn’t work out?”

“You never know that going into a relationship, you just have to take the leap and hope for the best.”

“When did you get so smart?” Anne asked, giving him a sideways glance.

W.D. grinned. “I’ve always been smart, you just didn’t figure it out until now.”

Anne rolled her eyes. “I would have thought you would be warning me to stay away from him.”

“I just want you to be happy and you seemed happy before and now you’re not,” W.D. said with a shrug.

“If only it were that simple,” Anne said, curling around herself. “I’m scared.”

W.D. shifted so that he could put his arm around her. “I know, and you’re the only one who can make this decision.”

“That sucks,” Anne said as she leaned into him.

“I know.”

They sat in silence for several minutes, and Anne was glad for his presence. While they had more family now, in Lettie and at the circus, for so long it had been just them.

“Want to watch something else?” W.D. said, breaking the silence.

“Yes, please.”

* * *

 

Anne lowered herself down from her hoop, and began putting everything away. It had been a good practice, but it still hadn’t managed to get Phillip out of her mind. She wanted so badly to be with him, but were a few weeks of online conversations enough to date a celebrity? For better or worse, it would change everything.

“Hey, Anne, you got a minute?”

Anne turned to see Lettie standing at the edge of the ring looking apprehensive.

“Yeah, I just finished practice. Is something wrong?” Anne asked as she moved closer.

Lettie shook her head. “I think you should see this,” she said, handing her phone to Anne.

Anne took it, looking down at the screen. A YouTube video was paused and Anne felt her heart beat a little faster at the image of Phillip, a shy smile on his face, paused on the screen.

Taking a fortifying breath, she pressed play.

“Now, everyone wants to know, Phillip, when are you going to be off the dating market?” The interviewer asked, smiling widely.

Phillip laughed, managing to look only slightly uncomfortable. “There actually is someone I have my eye on, but I’m not sure it will work out.”

The interviewer raised her eyebrows. “Who wouldn’t want to date you?”

Phillip laughed again. “Oh, trust me, I’m not perfect and my life is constantly put under a microscope. I don’t blame her for being cautious. She’s amazing—smart, compassionate, hardworking and beautiful but if she’s not comfortable making that leap, I have to respect that.”

Phillip had turned his gaze so he was staring straight into the camera, and Anne gasped as his eyes met hers.

She looked back at Lettie as the video ended. “I’m being an idiot, aren’t I?”

Lettie shrugged. “I don’t know about that, but I do think that you should go get your man.”

“Thank you, Lettie,” Anne said, giving her a quick hug before running off to her dressing room. She had a message to send.

* * *

 

Anne paced just inside the front tent entrance, waiting for Phillip. She had asked him to meet her here, because it was someplace they could have some privacy without being spotted going into either of their homes. She had made her decision, and still felt good about it, but she was nervous. This felt like such a huge step.

“Anne?”

Anne whirled around to see Phillip by the tent entrance.

“Phillip,” she said with a wide smile. He returned her smile, seeming to find relief in the fact that she was happy to see him. She had kept her message vague, wanting to have this conversation in person.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked, stepping closer to her, but still giving her space. She melted a little at the gesture.

“Let’s go somewhere a little more private,” Anne said, leading him further into the tent. “Barnum said I could use his office while he’s out this afternoon.”

“How is he as a boss?” Phillip asked, keeping his tone light. “I’ve never met him, but I’ve seen videos of performances and he seems…full of energy.”

Anne laughed. “That is one way to describe him. He’s always having ridiculous, over the top ideas, but he’s able to pull them off most of the time, and he’s really supportive of the cast, so we like having him around.”

“That’s good,” Phillip said and then he fell silent.

“Did you ever think about coming a performance to see me while we were talking online?” Anne asked, quietly.

Phillip nodded. “I definitely thought about it, but wanted to see you in person when we agreed it was time.”

“This is embarrassing,” Anne said, finally leading them into Barnum’s office, “but I have been a huge fan of yours for like a decade.”

Phillip chuckled. “Hopefully I live up to the hype.”

Anne shook her head. “You’re better. You’re real.”

“Anne,” Phillip said, finally moving into her space and giving her a serious look. “Why did you ask me here today?”

Anne took in a deep breath and stepped closer to him, not able to completely suppress her smile. “I’ve decided, and yes, I want to date you.”

She had barely gotten the last word out before Phillip leaned in closer, their lips almost touching. He waited for a moment, for her to step back, to protest, and then his mouth was on hers. Smiling into the kiss, she laced her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

“What made you decide yes?” Phillip after they had both pulled back for air.

“Your interview, actually,” she said, leading him to the sofa on one side of the office. He sat down and she curled up next to him. He reached out and laced his fingers through hers. She thought her heart may burst with how happy she was they could do this now.

“You were so confident in our ability to overcome whatever obstacles came our way and so willing to step aside if I didn’t want it. It made me realize I was letting my fear get in the way. That’s no way to live.”

“I hadn’t heard from you in a couple of weeks and it was my last ditch effort to plead my case,” Phillip said with a self-deprecating laugh.

"Well, it worked," Anne said, leaning in to kiss him again. As his arms wrapped around her, she knew that no matter where this path led them, they would travel it together.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments in Phillip and Anne's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned to get this out so soon but the story wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. :D

Anne tightened her grip on Phillip's arm as they walked down the actual red carpet, heading towards the horde of reporters and photographers. Camera flashes went off constantly and there was the hum of voices that grew louder as they came into view. They had been dating for six months already, but this was her first time accompanying him to a red carpet event.

Anne tried to remember to smile, knowing that everything about this night was being documented.

"Are you alright?" Phillip asked, leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

Anne nodded. "A little freaked out, but I'll be fine. How are you so good at this?"

Phillip smiled. "Lots and lots of practice. You perform for crowds larger than this multiple times a week. Is this so scary?" Phillip asked, pausing to smile and pose for photographs.

Anne followed his lead, trying to make sure they were in sync for the photos.

"Flash photography isn't allowed at the circus," Anne said through her smile.

"True," Phillip said, as he raised a hand to wave and smile at someone. "But I'd take this over death defying stunts any day."

Anne scoffed. "Hardly death defying. There's a net."

The photo of Phillip bursting out laughing went viral the next day.

* * *

 

Phillip sat down at the kitchen table in Anne's apartment, a stack of papers and a set of dice in front of him.

"Okay, since this is everyone's first time playing, I went ahead and made you all character sheets, but if you want to play again, you can create your own character in the future," he said, handing everyone a piece of paper.

"You are such a nerd, Carlyle," Lettie said, picking up a 20 sided die and rolling it around in her hands.

"You agreed to play, so I wouldn't be so quick to cast aspersions," Phillip said with a grin.

"We're just doing this for Anne," W.D. said leaning back in his chair and grinning at his sister's boyfriend. It had taken W.D. a little while to warm up to Phillip, despite being cautiously supportive of the relationship, but now he treated him like one of the family.

Anne laughed. "As if I could get you to do something you didn't want to do."

W.D. shook his head. "You know I'd do anything for you Anne, even play Dungeons and Dragons."

A timer beeped in the kitchen and Anne stood up, shaking her head. "You keep telling yourself that, W.D., I'm going to go get the cookies."

Anne went into the kitchen to pull the cookies out of the oven. She began putting them on a plate and glanced out into the dining room. Phillip, Lettie and W.D. were talking animatedly, laughing over something one of them said.

The cookies were ready to take out to everyone, but Anne paused for a moment, watching them. She had been worried about how Phillip would fit in with her family, but seeing them so comfortable together warmed her heart.

Phillip looked over then, catching her eye and giving her a loving smile. Anne returned it, and picking up the plate of cookies, walked back out of the kitchen.

As Anne sat down, Phillip leaned over and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss, but kept it brief, knowing that Lettie and W.D. were in the room.

"What was that for?" she asked, quietly as she pulled back.

Phillip shrugged. "No reason. Do I need one to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?"

"You guys are gross," Lettie said, her smile belying her words.

"Alright, alright, are you guys ready to get started?" Phillip asked, as he laughed along with Anne.

Anne reached over and grabbed Phillip’s free hand with hers, smiling as he glanced at her while still explaining the rules. She wouldn’t have expected to be playing Dungeons and Dragons with her boyfriend, brother and roommate, but sitting here in her dining room with the people she loved, she couldn’t be happier.

* * *

 

**Phillip Carlyle and Anne Wheeler Secret Wedding**

Jessica Elliot

Phillip Carlyle and trapeze artist Anne Wheeler had quite the weekend.

Both Phillip and Anne posted a picture of their hands side by side each wearing a wedding ring to their Instagram accounts Sunday night.

Anne’s caption simply read _Changes <3_, but Phillip was a little wordier: _So happy to finally be married. I love you my beautiful wife._

The couple met over a year ago on a dating app and after a rocky start due to Phillip’s fame, have been together ever since.

Reports say that the wedding was attended only by close family and friends.

Click here to see 10 Times Phillip Carlyle and Anne Wheeler were #RelationshipGoals


End file.
